The Girls Who Like Girls
by yellow 14
Summary: Written for the FF on F/F Challenge by Duke157 on the HPFC forum. Twenty drabbles of femmslash and twenty different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Written for the FF on F/F Challenge by Duke157 on the HPFC forum. Each chapter is a short drabble into each of the pairings supplied. (With the exception of incest. I don't do incest)

AN2: Set during Goblet of Fire.

Dear Diary,

Now there's a pair of words that I never thought that I'd write ever again. Not after all that trouble…

Maybe I should just call you Kitty or something. That's what some muggle girl called Anne Frank used to do according to Hermione. Maybe I should do the same. Or maybe not. It was bad enough with…well you know who. No, dear diary is probably the best way.

I'm procrastinating. Sorry.

It's just…well ever since the Quidditch World Cup, I've been having these crazy thoughts running through my head and I swear, if I don't get them out, I'll explode.

It's nothing dangerous. I'm not losing chunks of time where I have no idea what happened.

I'm not busy thinking of doing bad things. Well that's not entirely true. But I'm not thinking of doing harm to other people.

I'm not even doing anything harmful to me.

It's just…

It's just that I can't stop thinking about Hermione Granger.

It's stupid really. I've known her for years. She's one of my brother Ron's best friends. She's kind, she's always willing to say hello when she sees me, she's even helped me out with my homework. I should know her inside out. I should be USED to her.

And yet…well I've been having these ridiculous thoughts about her. Like how, when I see her bickering with my idiot big brother, I just want to take her away from him and we can laugh at how stupid boys are.

Or how I want to stretch my hand forward and brush back her bushy brown hair when I see her crouching over homework in the library.

Or how her frown makes me want to kiss her better.

You see what I mean? It's crazy! I'm Ginny Weasley, the girl who liked Harry Potter! I'm supposed to like boys like that, not girls! But ever since the Quidditch World Cup, when we spent so much time together…

I mean, yes Hermione is an amazing witch in her own right and yes, she has this brilliant mind that has probably saved Harry and Ron's lives more than once. And she's pretty with lips that I would love to-

Urgh! You see what I mean? It's like someone put a jinx or curse on me! I should not be thinking about Hermione like that!

And then there are the dreams.

The dreams that leave me feeling hot and bothered and all involve Hermione and me and…

Well let's just say that they aren't the sort of dreams you're supposed to have about another girl and especially not one you know. Dreams that…

Well maybe I'll save those for another entry. Or never! Just writing about them leaves my face redder than my hair!

I'm almost certain that someone has jinxed, cursed or poisoned me with something that is making me feel this way. It's not natural for a girl who spent the better part of a year planning out her wedding to Harry Potter. (Don't judge, I was SIX!"

Besides, it's such a cliché, the sporty tomboy who's actually a lesbian. Seriously, who does that? Can you imagine the mess if I came home and told mum that the ONLY Weasley girl born in generations loves girls?

I mean, it was okay when Charlie (one of my big cool brothers) turned out to be gay. After all, she still had five other boys and they were hardly likely to all turn out to be gay.

But I'm her only daughter. I'm the only one who she can pass on her motherly advice to about boys and the other things that mothers pass onto their daughters.

I wonder what Hermione would say to my dilemma? She's so wonderful and clever and-

Damnit, I can't mention that girl at all without drifting into la-la land.

I'm going to find out who it was that put this jinx or curse or whatever on me and make them take it off. I can't keep going on like this!

Because there's no way that I'm in love with Hermione Granger. It's impossible! I can't be! That's just…ridiculous!

AN: Someone is in denial methinks;D For the record, Molly would be fine with Ginny being gay, but Ginny doesn't know that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, understand? Good

AN: I was really struggling to come up with this chapter, but then I picked up a copy of the book, It's Okay to be Gay from one of my local libraries and found inspiration almost immediately.

"Hermione, can we…I need your help," Ginny said nervously as the two of them sat down to breakfast in the Great Hall one Saturday morning.

""Do you want me to help you with your transfiguration homework? Or potions perhaps? I know that it's getting harder after all and-"

"It's about feelings," Ginny blurted out, cutting Hermione off before she could say anything else and Hermione chuckled.

"Are you sure that I'm the right person to ask? Just take a look at how long it took for your brother and me to work our feelings out. If it hadn't been for the Battle of Hogwarts, I think we'd still be waiting for our first kiss," Hermione pointed out and Ginny blushed.

"Well…it's just…this is…well I don't think that you'd laugh and…well it's complicated," Ginny paused for a moment, looking uncharacteristically shy as she stared at her feet. "Actually…I've been having some really strange thoughts and feelings recently. I…I don't know how to explain it exactly, but…well I shouldn't be having these feelings! She's one of my best frie-" Ginny's words trailed away as she suddenly realised what she had just said and her face turned red. Hermione chuckled gently.

"I felt that I shouldn't be having these feelings for Ron when I first acknowledged them either," Hermione told Ginny. "He was one of my best friends at Hogwarts and I had known him for years. And it doesn't matter that the person you love is a girl," she paused and nodded over to where Lavender and Parvati were openly kissing one another. "We just went through a war. I don't think anyone is going to object," Hermione stopped and looked Ginny in the eye. "I think that you shouldn't deny them, but enjoy them. They're not horrible, but rather nice. At least, they should be. Love is something to be enjoyed, so don't fight them any more."

Ginny smiled and a sense of relief crossed her face as she hugged Hermione.

"Oh thank you Hermione, thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Err…so who is it that you like?" Hermione asked curiously, eager to know who had captured the heart of the vivacious redhead, but before she could say anything, Luna arrived at their table.

"Hello Ginny, are you ready to go Snorkjack hunting with me?" she said and Ginny gave Hermione a slight nod in Luna's direction. "Would you like to come with us Hermione?"

"Thanks Luna, but I'm meeting up with Ron and Harry soon and I wouldn't want to get in the way," Hermione replied and she stood up. "Thanks for the inviting me. And good luck!"

It was almost a struggle to contain herself as she left the Great Hall. At least Harry would stop blaming himself for his break up with Ginny!

AN: Okay, I'll admit that ending was a bit on the difficult side. Still, I hope that I got it right.

The words that inspired this fic were taken from the segment written by Evan Davis, a writer, journalist, economist and presenter.


End file.
